Here is my Past, You are my Future
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Prequeal to The Assassin and the Theif. After Catarina's mother's death her father teaches her how to become a deadly assassin. After a challenge she wins hands down Yomi hires her to kill Youko. Fate however has diffrent plans for her.
1. Birth and death

**Well this is the newest fic in my Yu Yu series with Catarina. Youko won't be showing up for a few more chapters. This is her life story, the past which little can be seen through my other two stories. As always I don't own Yu Yu**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young woman cried out in pain as she finally brought her child into the world. Her green eyes stared at the man, no demon, at the edge of her bed holding their new born daughter. His pale blue eyes connected with her bright green ones, as he held the crying babe.

"She is an abomination," he whispered, as a hand softly cupped the baby's head.

"She is your daughter," she replied softly, as she reached out for her daughter and he placed the baby in her hands. Staring at the man she once loved, her heart broke. She knew he was leaving after tonight, not out of spite, but for fear of her and her daughter's life. He was a tiger demon after all. Memorizing his white hair with black streaks, his pale blue eyes, and those two black tiger ears sticking from his head, she knew she would miss him.

"Good bye," he said as he walked out slowly.

"Wait," she cried out. He turned to stare at her, her heart breaking more. "Will you truly never see your daughter again?"

"Chandelle," he whispered her name. "I cannot stay. If they find you and her they will kill you both. I must protect you by staying away."

"I hate this," Chandelle breathed as he left her alone in her small little house. She looked down at the babe, who looked back at her with pale blue eyes of her father. "Catarina. That shall be your name."

Chandelle took care of Catarina and tougher her sorcery, for Chandelle was a sorceress. Living in the woods far away from any villages had its advantages. No one would be around to tell Catarina the truth of what she really was, a half demon. There was no one to make fun of her, put her down, or kill her. Catarina had a happy childhood, but Chandelle would always see her father in Catarina. She had his white hair with black streaks, a white tail with black stripes, those black tiger ears on her head, and the pale blue eyes.

Time to seem to fly by quickly for the two. When Catarina turned twenty her mother died from illness, burying her next to an apple tree outside there home, Catarina felt what loneliness was. She was happy to continue her life away from people, but who can stop the wanderers from entering her secluded clearing. Tskada had heard about Chandelle's death, and knew it was time to finally see his daughter. When he wandered upon her clearing he was amazed how much she looked like him.

"Catarina," Tskada said as he walked towards her.

"Why have you come here," Catarina hissed. "I do not need a father now or ever."

"You know me?" he said, taken back.

"Of course," she sniffed. "I may be a half breed but I can identify my blood my scent. Now leave."

"My mother is dead," he stated she turned and faced him. Tskada wore a black leather outfit, that all tiger demons wore. The tribe of tiger demons they where from are all assassins, and he had plans to train his daughter. She would become an assassin like him. "I am now the leader and half breeds are welcomed in our tribe."

"What makes you think I will go?"

"What do you have left here?" he smirked. Looking around Catarina knew she had nothing left here. Her mother was gone, and while she liked the solitariness of her home, it did get dull after awhile. "Come with me."

"Why," she replied. "You appear from no where and ask me to come with you, why should I?"

"Because you are destined to follow in my foot steps," Tskada smirked. "Your blood is calling you to join us. To become an assassin."

"Maybe I should just kill you for what you did to my mother," Catarina hissed. Tskada lunged at her, she blocked his punch to her face. But he grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back, and held her other arm away from her body.

"You cannot kill me if you cannot defeat me," he hissed into her ear. Letting her go she stumbled foreword and turned to face him. "I can teach you to fight."

"Just be warned, if I go with you does not mean I won't try to kill you later," Catarina replied.

"I expect it from you," he laughed. "You are my daughter, and I would never give up on a grudge so easily, so I do not blame you if you never let this grudge go. Besides I hold a grudge against my self for leaving her."

"As long as we understand each other."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short I know. Next chapter will be a little more exciting, and Yomi will meet the deadly Catarina. Reviews are always loved. Till next time.**


	2. Assassantion

**Back with chapter two, Youko and Yomi show up! YAY! Thank you Yimi for your reviews. Let's get this thing rolling!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Catarina trained with the tiger tribe for 28 years now. Being the heiress to the tribe made all the other walk on egg shells around her. She longed for the freedom of her childhood. Well trained assassin, and one of the best in the tribe, everyone wanted to hire her. But she had something to avenge before she went back to the freedom of old.

"Father," she called out as she enter the center hut of the hidden tiger village.

"Catarina," he said as he came to embrace his daughter. "Another successful miss…ugh…"

"I told you I would avenged her," she whispered as she pulled the dagger from his gut.

"Why," Tskada breathed. He fell to his knees, and looked up at her. "You are my flesh and blood…"

"And that didn't stop you from abandoning me or mother," she replied. "Now join her in death!"

Stabbing him in the heart, she left the hut as he took his last breath. Tears shimmered in the corners of his pale blue eyes, and his body fell to the ground. She left the village, never to return again, she didn't care she was the heiress. It meant nothing to her, nothing meant anything to her anymore. Her emotions died the day her mother did.

"You truly are as good as they say, assassin," a dark voice laughed as she entered the forest, far from the border of the tiger village. "You assassinated your own father."

"He was no father to me," she replied, as she took out her Katana, and turned to face the voice. "Show yourself!"

"Now now," he laughed. "I just wanted to hire you."

"Talk before I slash your throat," she smirked.

"I want you to kill a bandit for me," he said as he came from the shadows of the trees. "My name is Yomi."

"Is that suppose to mean something you six eared freak?" Catarina laughed, as she pointed her sword at him.

"It should," he sneered. "I am a partner in a group of bandits that will soon be legendary!"

"I care why?"

"Because," he said as he threw a sack of gold at her feet. "That is the down payment for completing my task for you."

"I take full payment after the job is done," she said as she put her sword way. "Now who is the target?"

"Youko Kurama," he replied as he picked up the bag at her feet.

"Consider him eliminated," Catarina laughed as she turned to leave. Yomi grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"If you fail me I will kill you," he said as he squeezed her arm. She jerked her arm away from him.

"Do not make threats to me," she growled through her teeth. "Try and kill me and you'll lose those ears of yours."

"I'll be expecting his head soon," Yomi called after her. An evil smile formed on his lips, as he watch her disappear into the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko Kurama was strolling the woods near his encampment when he felt the rapidly approaching demonic aura. This aura didn't feel familiar, and it seemed to be heading towards him. Curious to see who would dare challenge him, he headed out towards to aura.

"Youko Kurama," a female voice laughed from the trees. "Have you so eagerly come to your death?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Youko smirked. "Better demons have tried, and you do feel so weak."

"We'll see who is weak," she said as she landed before him, and pulled out her Katana.

"Do I get a name before we fight?" he said as he took out a simple red rose.

"Catarina, heiress of the tiger demon assassins," she replied automatically.

"A tiger assassin," Youko said as a small smile slipped across his lips. "So Yomi has sent an assassin after me as I did him."

"Some rivalry between you two huh," she smirked. "Now you gonna fight or smell the roses all day?"

"Rose whip!" he called out and transformed the rose into his thorny whip. Holding the whip between his hands, he prepared to attack. "You think you can beat me half breed? Go ahead and try!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle scene next, gotta give me time to write it. Reviews pls... Till next time!**


	3. Battle: Day 1

**Guess who realized she has gone and screw herself! (raises hand) Yep me! In The Assassin and the Theif in a conversation between Hiei and Kurama, he states him and Catarina faught for three days straight. Now most of you are like okay where is the problem? I suck at action scenes! So the next two chapters including this one are gonna suck.. You have been warned. Thank you to my reviewers Yimi and KristyKamae7. Oh and Youko is not going to lose his cold personality so easily. If he did I wouldn't have a story. Well let's get on with this waiting disaster of a three day battle.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They stared at each other. Catarina gripped her Katana tighter, as she waited for his attack. Eyes never leaving eyes, then Youko made his move. Moving to the left and striking her on her right side. She blocked it. A small smirk appeared on Youko's lips, he knew this was going to be a good fight.

Youko tried the same move, except when she went to block, he went for her ribs. His fist connected with her left side, and she felt a shock of pain. Letting her claws out, she left a mark on Youko's left cheek. Youko instantly kicked her feet out from under her. Falling to the ground, she quickly threw her hands underneath her, and kicked Youko in his side with her right leg. She got back to her feet and jumped onto of him. Pulling a dagger from her left side, she pressed it to his throat.

"You are a worthy opponent," Catarina laughed. Giving him time to throw her off him, and then pounce her.

"As are you," he growled. Kneeing him in his groin, she got back to her feet, and grabbed her fallen Katana. This began the stare down again, as Youko slowly got to his feet. "Cheat."

"There are no rules in assassination," she stated, repeating the assassin code her father had taught her. "Now are you going to die, or are you going to fight?"

"You know the answer," he growled, as he whipped the Rose whip around her Katana. Yanking it out of her hand, he then went to strike her with the whip. Missing, as she leapt to the side. He continued to try and whip her, but she dodge every attack. Flipping backwards, as she avoided the whip again, she pushed herself off the tree, and landing a punch on Youko's left eye. He flew back, and she quickly went to retrieve her Katana.

"You have to do better then that," Catarina laughed, as Youko picked himself off the ground. "Giving up?"

"NEVER!" Youko roared. The plants responded to his call. Vines started to encircle Catarina. Cutting them down with her Katana she continued leaping from tree to tree, cutting at the offending vines. A small evil laugh was heard from Youko, as he watched her dodge his vines. "You will tire out any moment now. You are, after all, an insufficient half breed."

"We shall see!" she spat back, as she cut three more vines. "I'm sure this vine work is costing you in the power sense."

"I can keep this up all day," he laughed.

"So can I," Catarina sang back, as she flipped to another tree, as the last one was completely covered in vines. "One thing I forgot to mention. FREEZE!" The vines that had been attacking her where frozen in ice. "I am a daughter of a sorceress. I can freeze your vines dead."

"Bitch," he gasped. "Fine, but I will win this fight!"

"You can try," she growled, as she flew at him with her Katana. Her eyes widen as he blocked her blade with his bare claw.

"You underestimate me. No mortal blade can harm me!" Youko laughed, as he saw an opening. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he tossed her into a tree, and she fell to the ground. Moving as soon as she landed, she barley escaped his next attack. Pulling his claw out of the ground, he glared at her and shook the dirt from is claw. Never showing fear in her eyes, she released her left fan blade, and let it fly at him. Moving to dodge the blade, he lost some ends of his silver hair. The fan blade cut the tree she had fallen into down and returned to her. Sliding it back into her wrist, she gave him a smirk.

"Lost some hair?" Catarina laughed from where she kneeled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Youko growled, the went to pounce on her. Rolling out of the way, and getting quickly back on her feet, she climbed up to the trees. The sun was setting, and the light was begining to fade. Normally a battle would stop at sunset due to poor sight. However, with their demonic eyes the battle would continue long into the night. "Hiding in the trees is a cowards way out!"

Catarina slowed her breathing, and movements. Barely making a sound she slipped below Youko's radar. This was the time for her to rest some before her next major attack. Letting her power slowly build back up, she stayed hidden in the trees. Youko cutting down half of the trees in the forest before the sun would rise on the next day. Giving herself the night to rest, and Youko to spend most of his energy in search of her. She awaited the dawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really can't say much with that one. I understand if I don't get reviews, hell I wouldn't review something that sucked that much. Till next time.**


	4. The battle ends at a draw

**Time to end this battle. So you like my fighting scenes? Thanks! I do put a lot of effort into them, ask my mom, she walked in on me sword fighting with my shadow, lol. Thank you to my reviewers Yimi Makuya, komoto, daisyashley, and Zetsumei. Hopefully this fight scene won't stick on ice.**

* * *

Hiding behind a tree, she watched as the sunrise. Her prey's back was towards her, as she gripped her Katana tighter. Slowly moving, and matching her breath with the wind, she slowly crept upon Youko. Then her foot betrayed her as it snapped a twigs branch. Youko quickly turned, and struck her with his whip. She went flying into a great oak and knocked it down. 

"Pathetic," Youko laughed as he held up his free hand and flexed his claw. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"I'm sure as hell gonna try," she hissed as she slowly got up. It felt like a rib or two was broken, but she had to fight. "You can knock down this whole forest with my body, but I'll still fight you."

"Why?" he laughed, clearly amused by her determination. "You have clearly lost. So go and run home to your little tiger tribe."

"Never," Catarina laughed. "I assassinated my father to get away from them. Do you think I would return?"

"Not only an assassin but a killer of her own blood," Youko replied. "My aren't you just full of surprises."

"I killed that traitor because he killed my mother," she hissed. Then she flew towards him, and tried to strike with her katana. Blocking the sword with his claw, he laughed at her.

"Such a fiery spirit," he teased. "Too bad it is contained in a filthy half breed."

"Shut up," she hissed. "I don't care if I'm a half breed. It is better than being a full blooded ignorant ass!"

"Stupid bitch," he screamed as he flung her back. This time she took two trees down with her. Getting to her knees she felt her ribs screaming in pain under the pressure. The pain was intense, but she had a job to do. Going to strike again, she flew at him, and he blocked every blow of her katana. She kept swinging at him, inefficient as it was, but she didn't care. All she saw was rage, and her soul screamed for his death.

"You are tiring," Youko noted, as he caught her in his rose whip. The thorns pierced her flesh, but instead of giving him the pleasure of her screams of pain she gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Scream for me kitty."

"Never," he spat at him. Making the whip coil tighter around her, he heard some ribs crack. Still she refused to scream.

"I think I just about broken every rib in your body," Youko laughed coldly, as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Staring into those pale blue eyes, he still saw a fire burning in them. "How can you still have so much fight left in you?"

"Because," Catarina hissed as she released her fan blades. "I'm a stubborn bitch!"

Making quick work of the whip she picked up her fallen blade, and went towards the stunned Youko. Quickly he regained his composure and broke the blade in half with his claws. Punching her in the gut she fell to her knees. He stood over her and clenched and unclenched his claws.

"Your spirit is broken like that blade," he laughed as he went in for the final blow. Catarina quickly stabbed him in his left leg with one of her daggers. "You'll pay for that!"

"I won't give up till I breath my last breath," she said as she rolled away from him. Pulling the dagger from his leg, he threw it aside and stalked over to her.

"For two days now we have fought," he raged. "You waste my time little girl. Before the sunrise of the third day you will be dead."

"We shall see," Catarina replied, as she stood up, and spit some blood from her mouth. "The moon has arisen, time is short."

Flying at her, his claws prepared to strike her heart. He was block by her daggers, and she was thrown back. Rolling to her side, she barely escaped his next attack. As the night went on, she tired out more and more, and was put on the defensive. No longer having the energy to strike at them, she resisted death, by block his every move. Looking towards the sky she laughed.

"What's so funny," Youko hissed through his gritted teeth. Catarina had frustrated him with her will to live.

"The sun is rising," she said, as she continued to laugh hysterically. "You've failed!"

"You still will lose," Youko growled as he went in for his final move. Caught off guard by her sudden falling, he caught her as she fell instead of striking. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he knew she had lost.

"Dammit," Catarina muttered, as her eyes closed. "You were right, my human side is a weakness."

"You're joking," Youko groaned. She had passed out in his arms. This was the time to strike, to end this creature's life. Yet he could not. After the battle she had put him through, it would dishonor her and himself to kill her in her sleep. "A rematch."

The idea came to his mind no sooner then he spoke the word. He carried her back to his house in woods. A maid would nurse her back to health, and then he would have his rematch. Killing her during that would just be a bonus. After all, next time the fight would not go on for so long that she would pass out from fatigue. He would make sure of that.

Luckily, he was not too far from his home. Entering the house, he went straight for the guest room, and laid her down on the bed. She was bloody, sweaty, and dirty, he would have to see the made clean her up. Leaving the room to find one of his most trusted maids, Azura, she would tend to the girl. Finding her in the library, dusting a shelf Youko prepared to give her the new task.

"Azura," Youko commanded. The light blue haired cat demon turned to face her master.

"Yes M'Lord," she answered as she turned and curtsied to him.

"I have a job for you to do," he smirked. "You will nurse a certain woman back to heath, clean her, bandage her, and make sure no one knows she is here. Understood?"

"Of course M'Lord," Azura smiled brightly, her yellow eyes shining brightly, she knew never to question Youko.

"Get to it," he barked. With a quick curtsey, Azura fled the room. He watched the pale skin demon go, and sat at his desk. Pulling a parchment from a drawer, he prepared to write a letter to one of his spies. After all, he had to learn more of this strange assassin.

* * *

**Did you notice the lines are working again? Meh, my lines! -hugs lines- I lost my mind somewhere, oh well. Reviews? Pls! -gives puppy dog eyes- Till next time!**


	5. Arise and meet your pain

**Catarina: You know after the lst time you killed me I had you sign a contract saying you would never ever kill me or put me in a near death situation! You broke contract!**

**True, but this was written within the other story, making your contract nul and void, plus I let Fuga eat the document.**

**Catarina: I made copies!**

**Shit, well thank you to my reviewers zetsumei, and yumi. love ya guys! You rock cause you stuck with me through this series, now did I plan on making this a series, heck no. But I love it!

* * *

**

She was in dark shadows, and a light was heading towards her. Shielding her eyes from the light, she thought to the last moments of the fight. From the sun rising to her collapsing.

"Shit," Catarina muttered. "I'm fucking dead. Peachy!"

You're not dead," said a voice in front of her, where the light was coming from. Lowering her arms, she screamed.

"I am dead!" she shrieked.

"I told you," Tskada sighed, as he stared at his daughter. "You aren't dead."

"Says my dead father," Catarina hissed. "And I know you are dead, I made sure you breathed your last breath."

"I am dead," he confirmed. "You however, are stuck between worlds. Fighting for your life as we speak."

"Well that's fun," she said, sarcasm laced in her voice. "What's next a tea party with King Enma?"

"You are your mother's child," Tskada laughed as he shook his head. "Now I came to deliver you a message."

"Then deliver and be gone," she ordered.

"Bossy child," he muttered. "Your mother and I don't want to see you for at least 200 years."

"What's that suppose to mean?" replied a confused Catarina.

"It means," he said, his voice soft and sympathetic. "Wake up Catarina."

Bolting straight up in the bed she slept in, she grabbed her ribs in pain. The dream had caused her to wake up, but the pain was still there. Where was she? She had no recollection of how she got into this bed. Nor of how she left the woods alive. Shouldn't Youko have killed her? She had given him the best opportunity when she passed out.

"I see you are awake," she jerked to face the voice that had just scared the hell out of her. "You should not move so much. You are still quite injured."

"Where am I and who are you?" she questioned the blue haired demon before her.

"I am Azura, a maid under Lord Youko," Azura replied as she did a slight curtsy.

"Youko?" Catarina muttered, confused. Why would the person she tried to kill save her?

"Yes," Azura said, as she went to grab a bowl of warm water and new bandages. "He brought you her, wounded, and told me to nurse you back to health. After I cleaned you up of course."

"Well tell your master I said thanks," Catarina said as she tried to get up off the bed. "But I don't need anybody's help."

"You have three broken ribs, the rest are bruised, your shoulder was just relocated, cuts all over your body, plus bruises," Azura said, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You haven't eaten in three days, now do you really think you can make it out that door?"

"Are you going to stop me?" Catarina questioned, as she tried to stand up. Failing, she fell back onto the bed, and steadied her breath. The pain had intensified after her attempt.

"I don't have to," Azura sighed. "Your ribs will do it for me."

"I've been in worst pain," Catarina hissed.

"During fighting maybe," Azura said as she got Catarina to lay back down. "But with no adrenalin pumping through your veins, you get full pain. Now rest and heal. In other words make my job easier."

"Once I can get out of this bed, " Catarina hissed as she laid back down. "I'm gone."

"Then I guess I'll have to break those legs," Youko laughed from the doorway. Glaring at them, she sat up. Slightly wincing as she sat up, but keeping the angry glare steady. "Painful?"

"Just a bit," Catarina growled. "Why did you let me live?"

"Because you where weak and defenseless," Youko smirked. "Do you know how long it has been since I had such a long challeging fight. You are a worthy opponent. Once you are well I expect a rematch."

"I might just give you one," Catarina laughed, then grabbed her stomach. "Damn, laughing hurts."

"Rest up," he said as he left. Walking back to the library, he let a grin slip on his lips. Catarina was going to be trouble, it was about time something interesting happened around here. After all they hadn't had a heist in weeks.

"So who's the female?" Kuronue asked, he was sitting on Youko's desk twirling his pendant.

"An assassin," Youko said as he walked into the library, and sat on one of the couches. "Yomi tried to have her kill me."

"And she's still alive because?" Kuronue inquired, as he stared his best friend down. Kuronue was the only person Youko trusted, and actually talked to on a personal level.

"I'm not quite sure," Youko replied. "But I do need a new play thing."

"So are we sending an assassin for Yomi?" Kuronue asked as he picked up one of the parchments on Youko's desk.

"Of course," Youko said, bored.

"Catarina of the tiger tribe assassins is a half breed," Kuronue said as he read aloud the paper in his hands. "Daughter of the Sorceress Chandelle, she is said to have some magical capabilities. Much is unknown of the heiress or the tribe, due to the fact her existence was unknown until Lena, her grandmother and leader, died. Then Tskada too over and yadda yadda ya, what the hell is this Youko?"

"Information on our little guest," Youko sighed. He had read mostly ever article on Catarina, but nothing had given him true insight on her. "I was doing a little research on her. All of the articles are like that. It speaks of her mother, father, grandmother, and her title. Nothing about her capabilities, childhood, skill level, or anything important."

"This sounds important," Kuronue said as he scanned through the papers. "It says here she has never failed an assassination, and is one of the most sought after assassins."

"Well she failed this assassination," Youko laughed.

"You have an heiress of a tribe of tiger demon assassins in your guest room, very injured," Kuronue stated. "Yet you seemed unworried of a retaliation from them."

"They can try," Youko yawned. "I always loved a good battle."

* * *

**Look I found some papers to burn! -burns copies of argement with Catarina-**

**Catarina: I still have at least fifty more copies.**

**I'll find em demmit! -Catarina sticks out her tounge- Anywho, I love my reviews, so do it peer pressure!**

**Catarina: Are you high?**

**Actually I'm slightly drunk. Time for bed. Night night!**


	6. This might work

* * *

"Can I leave now?" Catarina hissed, as Azura finished bandaging her.

"What do you think," Azura sighed. She had enough of the fowl Catarina for one day. After all Azura culd deal with alot of annoyances, but Catarina was beginning to get to her.

"Well aren't you getting snippy," Catarina laughed, she always enjoyed being trouble. "To think you where so nice and polite."

"My," Azura said as she grabbed a tray of food another made had brought in. "I hate to corect you, but I am polite and obedient."

"Like a mindless maid should be," Catarina snickered. "Except you aren't mindless."

"I don't understand what point you are trying to make," she said as she placed the tray before Catarina.

"That you are not a mindless woman," Catarina sneered. "Why do you pretend to be?"

"You mean besides the fact I keep a warm home, am not hunted down by the other cat demons?" Azura laughed, her life had not been so great before Youko. After all Youko had saved her from her so called family, and was in debt to him. Working as an obedient and trustful maid hardly made up for saving her life. "Youko spared your life, and yet all you can do is complain and whine to get out of here."

"Sorry if I didn't mind dying," Catarina screamed as she knocked the tray of food on the floor. Azura went to clean the mess up, as Catarina crossed her arms and sulked. "I did not ask to be pitied and spared. My job was clear, I was to kill him. If he wasn't a fool he would have strike when he had a chance, he would have been doing me a favor."

"Why do you wish for death?" Azura asked, as she looked up from where she knelt on the floor.

"I don't wish for it," Catarina muttered. "You wouldn't understand. I am alone in this world now, and really can't find much to live for."

"Oh really now," Azura huffed, as she got up and faced her. "I'm alone too. Besides Youko I have no one. My brother beat me up everyday and my parents did nothing to stop him. Youko came to my defense and stole me from them."

"So you are in his debt," Catarina smirked. "Honorable aren't we."

"A bit," Azura sighed, as she went back to her cleaning. "Also how can you be alone. Are you not apart of the tiger demon assassin tribe?"

"Was," Catarina sighed. "Then I killed my father, and made myself a fugitive."

"You killed your own father?" Azura replied shock, her eyes bugging out.

"It was revenge for my mother," Catarina laughed bitterly. "He killed her when he left her. She died of a broken heart. Do you realize I brought my mother pain every time she looked at me, because I reminded her of him. I was the source of my mother's pain, yet she still loved me. But he scarred her for life."

"I don't understand," Azura said, as she finished the job and stood up. Placing the upset tray, and the spoiled food on a table, she faced Catarina once more. "Why would your father do that?"

"Because my mother was human," Catarina replied, as she stared out the window. Day was begin to break, her mother's favorite time of the day. It was a new day, letting yesterday live in the past, and letting yourself live in the moment of a new day, new start. "Half breed were forbidden to exist, and they remained in hiding until my grandmother's death. The first thing my father changed was the rule of no half breeds. Many half breeds then came forth. But it was too late, she had died in the spring, and he showed up in the summer. I had to kill him and I didn't care if I wasted twenty eight years of my life plotting my revenge against him. When I saw my chance I took it, and watch him take his last breath."

"Your revenge is complete," Azura said as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Catarina. "But what of your tribe?"

"I killed their pack leader," she laughed. "I am a traitor."

"Your father was pack leader?" Azura gasped.

"Yes," Catarina hissed. "I was to be next in line, and I walked away after he took his last breath. Four days ago, he has been dead for four days now, but it seems a life time ago."

"Well your revenge was your life," Azura told her as she thought about it. "Now you have to find something else to fill the void the revenge left."

"Fill it with what?" Catarina asked her.

"I donno," Azura sighed. "Love maybe?"

"Love?" Catarina snorted. "Please, the last thing I need is love in my life. From what I've seen it's love that ends up destroying you in the end. So I'll remain love free thanks."

"Love isn't like that!" Azura shrieked. "It is an amazing incredible feeling that makes this life worth living. It can make you feel lighter then air, and happier then you have ever felt before."

"It can also make you feel worthless," Catarina snapped. "End up killing you. Love is a pain."

"Have you ever been in love?" Azura asked.

"Nope," Catarina replied as she laid back in the bed. "But after seeing what it did to my mother, I don't think I would want to fall in the death trap called love."

"I'll go get you more food," Azura said as she went to get the tray. "Obviously no food has made you irrational."

"I like it better when you aren't mindless," Catarina told her as she headed out the door. Azura smiled, she was starting to like Catarina, and it appeared Catarina may like her. She needed a friend, and maybe she could find one in Catarina, after all she really had no one else to speak her mind to. Heading into the kitchen she started humming to herself, while she fixed a new meal for Catarina. Youko saw Azura in a good mood, so he decided to follow and ask how his new toy was doing.

"Azura," he snapped, causing her to drop the trap in her hands. "What is that sound coming from your throat?"

"Sorry M'Lord," she blurted out quickly. "I was only humming, I meant no offense."

"Well in the future don't." he ordered. "Now tell me how is our little house guest doing?"

"I cleaned and bandaged her like you ask," Azura replied. "I was going to get her new food."

"Oh really," he said as he looked down at the tray she just dropped. "What happened to her food?"

"She upset it," Azura siad then held her breath. Youko hated having his house a mess, everything had to be perfect, like him.

"Did you clean it up?" he inquired.

"Yes M'Lord," Azura told him.

"Good," Youko said as he started to walk away. "Also clean up that mess at your feet. You know I hate a mess on my floor."

"Yes M'Lord," she sighed. Youko had to be in a good mood, since he didn't call her a clumsy fool for dropping the tray. An evil thought popped into her mind, but she quickly brushed it to the side. After all Youko had his mistresses and she was beginning to like Catarina. Why ruin that by trying to set those two up? Although, Azura could deal with Catarina being mistress of the house then any of those other whore Youko saw.

* * *


	7. Plans for escape ruined

**Ack! I'm sorry everyone, but I was finishing another fanfic and this one had gotten pushed to the side. Thank you to my** **reviewers Zetsumei and A.V Drama Nerd. Also Yumi seems to have gone missing, who took her? I miss you yumi -sniffle- Also if you check out my reviews for this story you will notice I have a loser who posted one. They go by the name stfu n00b, and have nothing better to do with their time then copy and paster their profile and try to take down people who make their own chracters. Too bad they missed the point since we are here to have fun. Hear that FUN. Bet they wouldn't know fun if it jumped in their face and wiggled around. Oh well. Still don't own anything Yu Yu related. Also Youko is going to get cold, hateful, and mean. You have been warned!**

* * *

Catarina wounds had healed quickly, and within a week, she was able to walk around. Just not for long periods, as she was still refusing the food offered to her. Besides what Azura shoved down her throat, Catarina starved herself. Now she was creeping around the halls of Youko's mansion, avoiding maids and Aura at all costs. She had to get out of here, and soon. It was driving her mad to know she was at Youko's mercy, after all he did mar her perfect assassination record. Rounding another corner, she silently crept along the wall. As she was passing a door, it suddenly opened, and she fell into a room, and was looking up at Youko and Kuronue. 

"So she is your little house guest," Kuronue laughed from where he was standing. Youko quickly pulled Catarina to her feet, his golden eyes glaring into her pale blue ones.

"Just what are you doing out of bed?" Youko roared.

"What does it look like," Catarina hissed. "I'm trying to escape from your damnable prison."

"Let's go," Youko ordered and prepared to drag her back to her room. Pulling her hand away from him she ran to jump out the nearest window. Youko was too fast for her, and held her against him by the waist. "I do not believe you understand the position you are in."

"I don't believe I care," she hissed, as she struggled against his dead locked grip. "Let go."

"You are mine," he told her, his breath tickling her ear. "When I defeated you, you became mine. Now as you might have noticed I hold onto things that are mine and keep them in perfect shape. Now you will learn to do as told. You will eat and regain your strengthen and then we shall have our rematch where I shall defeat you without you fainting on me. Understood?"

"Bite me," Catarina spat as she slammed her elbow to his groin. Letting his grip loosen for a moment, she broke free and ran for the door. Kuronue blocked her, and the next thing she knew, she was thrown over Youko's shoulder and heading back to her room.

"From now on my leniency on you is lifted," he fumed, beyond rage as the girl defied his every command. No on dared to defy him without punishment, and she would be no different. "If you do not eat the food you are given you shall be whipped. Not staying in you room unless otherwise commanded will get you a beaten. You will learn not to defy me."

"Let me go!" Catarina screamed as she pounded his back in frustration. Throwing her on the bed, he pinned her before she could move. "I'll never be yours to command!"

"You shall learn. Also," he said as he pulled her right wrist towards his mouth. "Do not think I will not bite you."

"Go ahead," she sneered. His fangs dug into the flesh of her arm, and she held back a shriek of pain. Letting go of her wrist, he licked his lips with his bloody tongue.

"Your blood tastes spoiled," Youko taunted her. "Must be that filthy human part of yours."

"Actually I heard human blood is sweet compared to demon's," she spat back, as she was still pinned beneath him. "Perhaps it is the demon taste you do not like."

"Perhaps," Youko laughed darkly. "Now tell me do you really know why I bit you?"

"To mark me," Catarina gasped in horror. Biting was a demon way to mark a demon that belongs to them. Depending on where the mark is showed what you were to that demon. The wrist was a mark of servitude and ownership.

"All other demons will know you belong to me," he laughed as he stared down at her. "You are mine."

"Bastard," Catarina cried. Refusing to accept it, she trashed beneath him. "I belong to no one! You filthy repugnant man! I hate you!"

"Is it because I did something no one else has?" Youko smirked. "Not even your own father marked you as one of the pack. Now what could be the reason for that?"

"Because I wouldn't allow it," Catarina replied, an odd calm falling over her. She still beneath him and stared into his eyes. "I would never allow any demon to mark me. Nor would I let myself willingly submit to any demon's command, including my father!"

"Aren't you a high strong woman," Youko sneered. "A quality most unlikable in woman. No wonder no one has ever attempted to claim you before. It could have be the reason you will never find a mate."

"Have been?" she muttered, confused by his meaning.

"You belong to me," he repeated. "I will not allow any other male to come near you let alone touch you. Haven't you noticed, besides Kuronue, no other male has ever stepped foot in my home? You are all mine to do with what I please."

"You disgust me!" Catarina roared, and then spit in his face. That earned her the back of Youko's hand to her face. Her head jerked to the side with the force of the blow, and she was sure a red hand print was on her cheek.

"Would you like to be whipped?" he roared as he pressed his body more firmly against hers. "Because it seems you are begging for it."

"Go ahead," she whispered. "It doesn't matter."

"Really," Youko gloated, thinking he finally won.

"I will never just lay back and let you win," she said as she turned her head to face him.

"You can't win."

"We shall see," she told him. A cruel smile curled on his lips, as he slightly got off her to flip her onto her stomach, then sat back down on her. "What are you doing?"

"Making a kitty scream," Youko laughed cruelly as he ripped her shirt off. Slowly he dragged his claws across her back, leaving a bloody trail. Slamming her face into a pillow, she tried to ignore the pain in her back. "Scream for me bitch."

"Never," came her muffled replied. One quick strike of his claws caught her off guard, and she let a small scream past her lips. Satisfied he got off her, leaving her to muffle her cries into a pillow.

"I will be back at dinner to make sure you eat," Youko said as he paused at the door. "Stay in here. Disobey and I will punish you."

"Fuck you," she screamed as he shut the door. Smugly walking down the hall, he found Azura. Turning around to see her master she gave a small bow, then noticed his eyes. They where tinged red, and she did her best to try and hide the nervousness she felt now. Last time his eyes where red like that, he had killed one of his maids who had tried to steal from him. She feared for Catarina's life.

"Go and attended to Catarina's wounds," he ordered her. "Stay with her all day and if she attempts to step a foot out of that room inform me immediately."

"Yes M'Lord," Azura said as he walked away from her. Preparing to run to Catarina's side she heard his one last command.

"Also see she is properly dressed for dinner tonight," Youko smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "I fully expect her to dine with me tonight in the dinning room."

"Yes M'Lord," Azura replied obediently. As soon as he turned the corner she flew towards Catarina fearing the worst. When she opened the door to Catarina's room, she found one pissed off Tiger demon destroying a room. Azura had her work cut out for her.

* * *

**You can't blame me for my preseption of Youko pre human form, I alway pictured him this cold, although he may get colder before he gets not so cold. Reviews? pls! Till next time!**


	8. Dinner guests

**I had too much fun writting this chapter. Yep all I'm going to say on that. Thank you to my reveiwers Yimi Makuya and A.V Drama Nerd. Also I'm just glad to know you are alright yimi, ya had me worried! Still own nothing related to Yu Yu.**

* * *

"I'm not wearing a fucking dress!" Catarina roared. Poor Azura had been trying to stuff her into an ice blue strapless gown for the past hour. "I refuse to be his little bitch!" 

"Do you want to get yourself whipped!" Azura shrieked, she was losing her patience. "If you do not show up to dinner in the gown he will whip us both!"

"Could care less," she huffed as she sat on the bed. Azura had gotten rid of Catarina's close, and now she was only clad in a white strapless bra and white panties. "As I have said a million times. I. Will. Not. Be. His. BITCH!"

"But you already are," Youko laughed from the door. Screaming, Catarina wrapped a red wool cover around her half exposed body.

"Pervert!" Catarina roared as she gave him the death glare. This only cause him to laugh more. "I hope you enjoyed the show, because that is the last one you will ever have!"

"Azura out," he commanded, all laughter gone. Looking to object, Azura fled the room when Youko sent a small growl her way. Once Azura was gone, he slammed the door shut. Turning to face Catarina, he saw her face covered in an angry scowl. "Now how can I make this anymore clearer. The situation you have come to find yourself in has you at a lose of power."

"Keep away from me," Catarina roared. An evil smirked slipped over Youko's lips as he crept up to the bed. Leaning back on the bed, she tried to slip off the bed, but found herself being pounced on by Youko. "Release me!"

"You still don't understand it," Youko laughed cruelly, as he held her wrist above her head. "I'm your master now, you are, how you put it, my bitch. You do not make orders around here. You obey them! Understand?"

"Asshole," Catarina scream, as she wiggled her legs and ended up kicking him in the groin. Earning her a grunt, she tried to slip out from under her.

"I don't think so," he growled into her ear, and pressed his body weight against her, pinning her firmly to the bed. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," she said, trying not to strain her voice, as his weight was making it hard to breath. "I barely feel you there."

"Now now, lying does not become you," he purred into her ear, and then nipped at it. "You keep starving yourself and there shall be nothing for me to play with."

"I am not you toy!" she fumed, as she struggled to take breath in. the only thing that separated her body from his was his clothes, and the blanket. Feeling slightly exposed she gritted her teeth and glared at him again.

"Now I will give you a choice," Youko told her, thinking himself very kind. "Either you get dressed in the gown I chose for you or we will have some fun right now."

"Hardly a choice," she hissed. He started pulling down the blanket and she quickly agreed with the first option. "Fine, send Azura back in and I'll play your little dinner game."

"Aw and I so hope you would choose the second option," he laughed as he got off her, and headed towards the door. "See you soon pet."

"Bastard," she muttered as he closed the door. Laying back, she steady her beating heart. Azura entered the room, and shut the door.

"Come let's put the gown on," Azura sighed, as Catarina left the bed. Stuffing Catarina into the dress, Azura quickly laced up the built in corset, before Catarina could escape. Stepping back she examined her work, then quickly went to work putting Catarina's hair up into a bun.

"Don't think you are going to paint me up like a whore," Catarina growled as Azura finished her hair. She pushed Catarina in front of the floor length mirror.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Azura snorted, as Catarina stared at her reflection, he jaw hanging open. "Do you approve?"

"Where the hell did these come from!" Catarina roared as she pointed toward her breasts. "I sure as hell would have noticed them before!"

"You are a woman," Azura sighed. "You have breast, bigger then most, and they are being pushed up by a corset making them slightly more noticeable."

"Slightly! I can't even see my damn feet over these things!" Catarina huffed as she plopped down on the bed. Azura quickly put sliver strappy high heel shoes on Catarina's feet.

"Go," Azura said as she pulled Catarina to her feet. "Behave, and do not anger him."

"This is horrible," Catarina muttered. "I'm reduced to this!"

"Stop complaining," Azura hissed, as she dragged Catarina through the halls and to the dinning room. "He could have made good on his threat in that room. You could be dead or worst."

"I can handle what he dishes out." Catarina growled, as Azura continued to drag her down the hall.

"Then why are you wearing the dress," Azura huffed. "Honestly if you had any chance of escape you would have been gone already. Fate had brought you here, and now you are stuck. So make some of our lives easier and stop fighting him!"

"Never," Catarina whispered as she was pushed into the dinning room. Glancing around she saw beautiful oak panels covered in beautiful paintings. Along side the one wall had beautiful windows with a view of gardens, and the full moon.

"I see your little _guest _has decided to join us," Kuronue smirked from his seat next to Youko. Sending them a glare, she noticed Youko's eyes on her an evil little gleam in them.

"Indeed," Youko said as he took a sip of his wine in a golden chalice. They were sitting at a large oak table that could sit at least twenty people. Sitting at the head was Youko, and Kuronue was to his right. He pointed at the empty seat to his left. "Sit."

"Whatever," Catarina huffed as she sat next to Youko. "Will you tire of this game soon, because I am already bored to tears with it."

"My quite a mouth on that one," Kuronue laughed, as their food was set before them. "But she is easy on the eyes."

"Yes quite," Youko agreed, as he waved the servants away. Catarina was clenching and unclenching her fists underneath the table. One thing she couldn't stand was people talking in front of her like she wasn't there, like they were doing. "I think I made a fine choice of color on her don't you? The blue brings out her eyes."

"Yes," Kuronue said as they continued their game with her. "They look like shiny blue diamonds."

"I'm right here you know," Catarina muttered as she picked up her fork, and started moving the food around on her plate.

"Oh I'm sorry did you wish to join our conversation," Youko teased her, causing her to growl a little.

"You know what," she growled as she tossed her fork down. "I refuse to play your games. You are a disrespectable thief and I refuse to succumb to your leave."

"Oh and being an assassin is more respectable then a thief?"

"I don't rob people blind and let them suffer," she growled through her teeth.

"No," Youko glared at her. "You just rob them of their lives and let others mourn their lost. The things I steal can be replace, can you say the same?"

"Does it really matter?" Catarina snorted as she sat leaned back in her chair. "I murder scum, scum like you actually."

"Oh I'm scum," Youko roared, as he stood up. "You will pay for…"

"Master!" shrieked several maids as they ran into the dinning room, tears staining their cheeks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Youko fumed as three men dressed completely in black ninja suits walked into the dinning room.

"We have come to claim what is rightfully ours!" one of them said behind his mask.

"We have also come to avenge our leader," another one said, as they walked to the table.

"You will pay for your crimes against our clan," the last one said. At this time Catarina erupted into laughter.

"Are you fucking serious!" she laughed, as she stood wiping tears from her eyes. "You guys are idiots. You really think Youko killed Tskada?"

"Yes," the one on the left said.

"He killed our leader," said the one on the right.

"Then he stole you," said the front one.

"Nobody stole me," she laughed. "I walked away after I plunged the dagger into his heart. Youko had absolute nothing to do with any of this."

"It cannot be," the one on the left gasped.

"You where his daughter!" the one on the right continued.

"The heir to our throne," the center one finished.

"Can just one of you speak please," Youko said as he massaged his temples. "Now let me get this straight. Catarina killed her father, your leader, and she is the heir. Yet you three seem to think I killed this Tskada and kidnapped her."

"Yes," all three said at once, Youko sent them a glare.

"Well this has been an interesting evening," Kuronue laughed. "But I do believe you three broke in unannounced."

"Yes," they said at the same time, then the three of them got into a fighting stance. "Now we will take back our leader."

* * *

**Really really had fun with this one. Now I backed myself into a fighting scene again! LOL, I'll kill myself with these one day. As always I love reveiws! Till next time!**


	9. Brother of mine

**Happy new year all! Don't expect much updates until summer from me. Inspration came to me for this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

**

Catarina leaned back in her chair sipping at her wineglass as she watched Youko and Kuronue fight the three tiger idiots. Even though Youko and Kuronue where one person short, they where effectively beating the shit out of the three tiger demons. Setting her glass down, she realized this was the perfect opportunity to escape, yet she just sat there and watched the battle before her. Then she felt the cold steel of a blade being pressed to her throat, and a hand coming over her mouth.

"Don't be alarmed," came the voice of blade's owner from behind her. "I've come to set you free."

Rolling her eyes she felt the hand come off her mouth. Now Catarina was going to give him a piece of her mind. Picking up her wineglass she tossed the contains over her head and stood once she felt the blade slacken against her neck. Kicking the blade from his hand, she faced another tiger assassin wearing the same black ninja outfit as the other three.

"Look Raija," Catarina hissed. "You maybe my half brother, but that does not mean I need you to bail me out of situations I have gotten myself into. So take the three dumbasses over there and leave."

"You have a duty to come back and lead your tribe in this time of need," Raija replied firmly. "Catarina you have no choice in this matter. Even though you killed father you are still our leader."

"Well I don't wish to play your leader," Catarina snorted, flexing her claws at her side. "Are you going to try and make me come back?"

"If I have to," he sneered then was brought to his knees when Catarina kicked him in his groin. Grabbing his neck she applied tight pressure as she lifted him up.

"Call off your goons and leave," she ordered. "Or I will killed you, and don't think I have a problem with killing my own blood. Father thought blood was strong enough of a connection for me to spare his life, do not be so foolish."

"Fine," he grunted and she released her grip on him. "But do not be so foolish to believe this is over."

"Why can't you be a good little boy and just be leader in your father footsteps," she sighed, then helped him up.

"Because father wanted you to be leader," he replied as he rubbed his sore neck. "I, unlike you, respect his wishes. Till we meet again."

"When we meet again make sure you have a slightly better plan," she advised as she returned to her seat. Walking towards the fight, Raija let out a whistle, and the three tiger demons stopped and stared at him. Kuronue and Youko stopped and stared at the new invader. Nodding his head toward the window the three tigers all leapt out separate windows at once.

"Must you be so dramatic," Catarina muttered from her seat.

"I will return for her," Raija told Youko.

"She is mine now," Youko sneered, readying to attack him.

"Raija," Catarina spoke in warning, knowing her brother could not hold his own against Youko. Having no vendetta against Raija she only wished him to leave with his life.

"So you have chosen a fox over your own kind," Raija huffed as his pale blue eyes gazed angrily into Youko's golden eyes.

"I have chosen nothing," Catarina screeched as she got to her feet, her pride blinding her. "This happens to be a situation I can get myself out of without the aid of my annoying younger half brother. So thanks for coming buh bye."

"You are delusional if you think he will let you go," Raija hissed, as he slowly backed toward the windows, eyes never leaving Youko. "After all he has marked you."

"I understand he won't let me go," she sighed, crossing her arms, an evil little glint in her eyes. "That would take half the fun out of escaping."

"You abandon your duties to play a game of cat and mouse?" Raija replied in disbelief at his sister's words, still not moving his eyes from Youko.

"No," Catarina fumed as she walked up to her brother and slapped him so he would look at her. "I abdicated my duties, now they are yours."

"You can't abdicate," Raija told her, as he put his hand on one of the unbroken windows.

"Seems I already have," she laughed as she pushed him out the window, the glass shaterring. "Good bye brother."

"Did you have to break another of my windows?" Youko sighed as he surveyed the damage of his dinning room.

"He has always been one for dramatics," Catarina sighed as she watched her brother take his leave from the grounds of the house. "After a dramatic exit like that one he shall not return for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Kuronue asked as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Could be anywhere from a week to years," she replied as she walked away from the window. "No one ever knows with Raija."

"Well next time he breaks more of my possessions I will skin him alive," Youko fumed as he sat down in the closes chair.

"Bit possessive aren't we," Catarina giggled as she took the chair across the table from him.

"Kuronue tell Azura to get someone in her to clean this mess up," he ordered, ignoring Catarina. "Then have her take Catarina back to her room."

"Aww is our little disaster of a dinner over," she snickered, receiving a glare from Youko. "You are just upset my brother and the idiot triplets broke into your home uninvited."

"That is enough from you," Youko growled at Catarina, and Kuronue took his leave quickly. "I speared your life, you owe a debt to me. Now start behaving like a proper lady."

"Two problems with that," she said as she stood from her seat. "I never asked for my life to be spared, nor did I wish it to be spare. Two, if you haven't notice I am no lady. So you can just shove the whole debt and lady crap up your ass."

"I should have killed you," Youko growled through his gritted teeth. "I have never met someone so infuriating as you before!"

"Well get use to it since you claim me as your property," she laughed. "Trust me I don't tend to be one of your other flirty little females that swoon at your feet and obey every order you give them."

"I can make you swoon at my feet," Youko replied giving a low predatory growl. Catarina snorted, and glared at him as he arose from his seat. "You are no different then any other female here."

"Prove it," she challenge him, and he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Holding her wrists as he sat atop of her, he stared down at her, and she glared back at him.

"You are just like every other female in my possession," he laughed as he pressed his lips to her. Her eyes were wide in shock, as she struggled to move her lips away from his. One of his hands let go of her wrist and held her chin so she could not move her head. The free hand now struggled against his chest to lift him off of her. Then she felt his tongue lick her lips, begging for entrance. Gasping in surprise she found Youko's tongue in her mouth exploring every crevice. Moaning she found herself lost in the kiss for a moment.

"Told you," he laughed huskily as he broke the kiss when he felt her respond. Her replied was a hard slap across his cheek.

"I hate you," she fumed, as she felt foolish for falling into his embrace. Struggling against him she tried to free herself from his grasp, only to have him reclaim her lips. Not falling for his trick she beat upon his chest. Biting his bottom lip and drawing blood, he jerked his head up. "Get off of me!"

"If I wanted to I could take you right here on this floor," he threatened as he licked his blood off her lips.

"I'll die before I let myself fall into your arms," she hissed, as she jerked her head away from his tongue.

"But you already have," he laughed as he heard a gasp from behind him. "Azura shall take you back to your room."

"Whatever," she replied as he lifted her to her feet. She walked toward the wide eyed Azura. "Bastard."

* * *


	10. Death

**-Blows dust off fic- Holy hell, how long has it been?? I know I'm horrible for not updating for months, but I'm back now. Yes, the cat came back again! Anywho, where did we leave off? First off thank you Yimi and A.V.Drama Nerd for the reviews, hopefully some of you are still with me. enjoy!

* * *

**

Catarina sat in her room, it had been a week since the dinner disaster, and Youko had gone out on a heist the next day. He was due back tonight, she had already received his gift, a red gown, for dinner tonight. The last thing she wanted was to try and eat dinner with him again.

"Catarina if you don't let me in now," Azura threatened from the other side of the door. Catarina had barricaded the door, and was laying on the bed tears pouring down her face. "I'm going to hog tie you and throw you into a river and drown you!!"

Rolling over, Catarina ignored Azura, she was doing the exact thing she did every Spring Equinox. Morning her mother, for she had died this day twenty eight years ago. The pain was still fresh in her mind.

"Please Catarina," Azura pleaded while jiggling the door knob. Then the front door slammed and a very pissed Youko was walking down the hall. "M'Lord!"

"Enough," Youko fumed, his normal white outfit covered in the dark stain of blood. "Get all those useless people out of my home!"

"Yes M'Lord," she replied bowing, as Youko ripped a painting off the wall. The last time Youko cleared out all his maids and set them free, his brother had been killed. Azura had been with him before then and was the only one he had kept by his side. Running down the hall she left him to rip Catarina's door off it's hinges.

"Get out," he fumed, as he pushed his way past her barricade of bedroom furniture. "You are free to go."

"Not your normal pain in the ass, huh," she replied as she sat up, wiping her tears away. Her voice seemed void of emotion. "If you are looking for a fight you won't get one today."

"What is your problem," he growled as he flipped a dresser over.

"If you must know," she sighed, and she curled into a ball on the bed. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death."

"If you are looking for pity…" he began before she sat straight up on the bed and glared at him.

"I look for no pity," she growled. "Can't you leave someone to their heart ache for one fucking day! I saw my own mother in a illness induced delirium plunge a dagger into her own heart. Taking her own life and calling out my father's name! She was asking him why he abandoned us! I need no pity or sympathy, I just need to morn in my own way like I have been!"

"Kuronue is dead," he whispered, as he leaned against the wall. "He made me leave and I did. Now he is dead."

"Are you looking for pity or sympathy?" she asked, as she looked down at the floor. "Or revenge?"

"I want revenge," he growled.

"And when you get it what will happen," she asked, as she stood. Starting to walk towards the door, she stopped and turned to him. "I got my revenge, and it left me empty. I filled twenty eight years of my life with nothing but plans for revenge and now I have nothing."

"Are you going to return to the village," he asked, and she shook her head. "Then where will you go?"

"I'm tired of living this lie of a life," she replied, and he stared at her.

"Why is it a lie?" he asked her kicking off the wall and standing toe to toe with her.

"I pretend to live when I really died with my mother," she whispered harshly. "I filled myself with revenge and pretend it was a life. Now I have nothing. Back to square one. Back to nothingness."

"Come with me," he offered. "I'll find my revenge and you find your life."

"Why should I?" she snorted, and she turned from him to leave once more. "You told me to get out."

"I marked you," he replied, grabbing her wrist with his mark on it. Turning her back to face him, he lifted her wrist to eye level. The bite mark was in the shape of a rose now. "The only two females I ever marked was you and Azura, and I don't part with those I mark. So you will come with me."

"Bastard," she hissed, then she felt hi lips cover hers once more. Going to push him off of her, she stopped when his tongue slipped past her lips. Did she not dream of what kissing him again would be like? Except this wasn't for real. They where both emotionally stressed and letting their problems come out in a different way.

Snapping back into reality she pushed him off of her. Pale blue eyes stared into his mesmerizing golden eyes. Confusion passed through those golden pools, as she stared down at the floor, a blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Something wrong?" he asked, as he pressed his lips against the mark.

"I mean nothing to you," she growled, as she yanked her wrist from him. "Am I not just a possession to you? By your mark I am bound to you, but that does not give you liberties to my body. So who is this person you are going to knock off?"

"You change the subject far too much," he laughed, as he pressed her against the wall. "Being my possession means I own you, your body, and your soul."

"I hate you," she hissed, as she went to knee him in the groin, but was blocked but his leg.

"You do that far to much," he told her as he grabbed her wrist once more and dragged her from the room. Azura was waiting for him out in the hall. "Everyone out?"

"Yes M'Lord," she curtsied, trying to hide the shock of seeing Catarina still here.

"Take her outside and wait," Youko ordered, as he shoved Catarina at Azura. Azura lead Catarina out, as Youko walked down the hall, ripping everything off the walls. The walk outside was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Once outside, Catarina demanded some answers from Azura.

"Just what in the hell is going on?" she asked Azura. Both set of eyes where still set on the mansion.

"This is his way of morning," Azura replied, unable to tear her eyes away from the mansion, knowing it was going to be burned down any moment. "Question is why has he kept you?"

"Hell if I know," Catarina muttered, sitting down against a tree. Moments passed which felt like hours, and then the mansion erupted in flames. "Holy shit!"

"It's alright," Azura replied, not letting her going in after him. "He will come for us and then we shall move on."

"Is it really that simple to have one huge outburst and then just move on," she said mostly to herself, Azura's green eyes flickered to her once before returning to the lone figure walking towards them. "He is an enigma."

"He is Youko Kurama," Azura told her, as he walked past them, and she followed him. Catarina stood there, staring at their retreating backs. What did she have to lose if she followed? After all had she not lost it all this day exactly twenty eight years ago. It was high time she found something else. Who knew what that could be?

* * *

**Well till next chapter, which should be up within the next week.**


	11. Run

Catarina let out a yawned as she carefully stretched from where she slept in a tree. She missed sleeping in the outdoors the freedom, the peace, the fresh air, and the cramped muscles. Hopping down from the tree, she saw Azura still asleep on her branch, and Youko was mysteriously gone, now was her chance.

"If you were going to escape you would have done it last night," Youko said as he came back with a deer slung over his shoulder.

"Maybe I was too tired last night to escape," she hissed at him, as he dropped the deer at her feet.

"Go do something useful and start a fire," he ordered, as he started to skin the deer.

"No," she relied sitting down, and leaning her back against a tree.

"Still defiant," he laughed, as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Azura!"

"Yes M'Lord?" she asked hopping down from her tree.

"Go gather firewood and start a fire," he ordered her. Azura was off, and camp was quiet until her return.

"At least someone knows there place," Youko stated as he started to separate the meat.

"Just because someone here thinks they own everything does not mean others must bend to that certain person's will," Catarina huffed.

"Are you two going to bicker the entire time," Azura huffed finally snapping. She hated sleeping in the outdoors, barely slept at all, and there was a crick in her back. "I'm tired of the fighting! The both of you are so alike with your massive egos, why don't both of you knock it off and just sleep together and get it over with!"

They both stared speechless as Azura stormed off into the woods. Catarina saw one last opportunity to get away, and she let an evil grin slip onto her lips.

"I thought you never let anything you own get away," Catarina remarked.

After a low growl from Youko, he was off after Azura. Catarina got up and quickly let the campsite. Running through the forest, she ended up at the last place she wanted to be. There before her was her old home, falling apart and the faded granite grave marker. Her past before her.

* * *

"Azura," Youko growled, as he whipped the fleeing Azura around by her arm. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sick of it," she hissed back, yanking her arm away. "For years since you've rescued me I've secretly pawned after you. I love you, and you see me nothing more then a loyal maid. I could take the mistresses, they would always be gone once you got bored of them. But once you marked her I knew. You want her."

"Stop being ridiculous," Youko replied.

"But I'm not," she sighed. "You would never allow another to speak in the manner she constantly speaks to you. She is powerful. She challenges you, and you may never bore of her like the others. I see the lust in your eyes and it kills me. I should be happy you've finally found a worthy mate, but it still hurts to know I will always be too weak for you."

"Azura your strength was never the reason," Youko sighed, as he grabbed the female's marked wrist, and scratched his mark out. "You were too obedient. You are right, the challenge of Catarina excites me, but I would not go as far to claim she is a future mate. Go, you are free."

Azura sobbed, as Youko left her. She knew it was for her own good he released her, but it still hurt to know that her obedience killed her chances. Getting up, she ran away from both of them. Her heart harden, as she ran to the one person who could make them both pay.

* * *

"You know if you are going to try and escape you should run further than a hundred feet before you stop," Youko said, as he walked towards Catarina, who was kneeling before a stone. He wasn't sure what made her stop, but he could smell her tears, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I give up," she muttered.

"And what exactly is it you are giving up?" Youko laughed, thinking he was finally close to breaking her.

"Every time I try to escape my past I'm brought right back," she sighed, placing her palm on the grave. "My mother use to tell me this was our own little special haven. Now it just seems like a fairy tale turned into my worst nightmare."

"Is this finally what breaks the great Catarina?" Youko mocked. "Where is the strong assassin who tried to kill me? Where is my warrior?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she growled as she flew at him. He frustrated her to no end, and she was just fed up with it all.

"Because you fascinates me," he replied as he caught her, and slammed his lips upon her. "Tell me your secrets little girl."


	12. The new home

_**I was shaken to continue this story, so to avoid shaken baby sydrom here ya go.**_

_***********_

Catarina stared at her new room, her new four wall prison. They were at one of Youko's many mansions, and after they arrived he shoved her in this room and told her not to leave, and slammed and locked the door. Once again she was trapped in a room by Youko.

She was staring at herself in the mirror, thinking about the stolen moments at her old home. Foolishly she had opened up to him, told him all about her past. Her life with her mother, training with her father, and of course life with the tribe. This male knew far too much now.

"So you are the female the master has brought home," said a female demon entering her room. Catarina was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even her the unlocking and opening of the door.

"And you are?" Catarina asked, as she eyed up what appeared o be a pink haired rabbit demon.

"Lena," she replied, placing a blue color gown, similar to the one from the night of the dinner, before the idiot triplets showed up, on a chair. One that was burnt within the mansions the night of Kuronue's death. "I'm going to be you personal maid while you stay here."

"Great another maid," Catarina sighed, as she plopped down on the bed.

"You should consider it an honor," she replied cheery, as she slid the curtains open, reveling the dark starry night sky. "Master never gives any one besides his personal friends and family their own maid, nor does he bring most to his home. This is after all his ancestral family home, the home of his father."

"And let me guess he wants me to wear that for dinner," she sighed as she stood up. "Lets get this over with."

*****

Youko stood outside Catarina's door, about ready to escort her to dinner. They where in his father's home, and he was going to introduce Catarina to his father so he could start courting her. Unless his father did not except her, then his father might kill her. Neither he nor his father liked humans, and her being a half breed had her at a disadvantage. But she was strong and beautiful, and her sharp tongue always challenging him. With her as a mate he would never be bored, and she was sure to give him strong cubs.

"Master," Lena bowed as she exited the room, and quickly disappeared.

"What you came to parade me around personally?" Catarina sneered as she walked out, and Youko's mouth went dry at the site of her. Her blue eyes sparkled with a little help from the dress, that fit her perfectly, enhancing her curves. "Are you just going to stand there and drool all day?"

"Actually, I have other plans for you," he replied, as he grabbed her right wrist.

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that," she replied sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes.

"You should be glad I'm not going to keep you as a slave," he replied as his nail on his thumb scratched out the blue rose on her skin. "I have better plans for you."

"What if I said I don't want to be apart of those plans," she hissed, yanking her wrist back.

"I'd say you have little choice," he replied, as he took her arm and escorted her to dinner.

The walk was made in silence, and Catarina was trying not to stare at her now blank wrist. Why would he have removed the mark? They entered the dinning room, and at the head of the table looked like Youko's twin except for the silver eyes that stared at her. She knew this was going to be a long night.


End file.
